negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Ala Alba:History
History The Foundation The original name (and cover story) of the Ala Alba was the "British Culture Research Club". They also called it "Negima Club (temporary)". When Asuna, together with Konoka and Setsuna asked permission from the [[Mahora_Teachers#Konoemon_Konoe|headmaster]], he was suspicious, stating that "It doesn't look like British culture would be the only thing researched on". However, he still approved it. Later on, they had a meeting on the roof terrace on one of the school buildings, which got overheard by the Narutaki twins, who quickly withdrew to tell [[Ayaka Yukihiro|Iincho]]. They had however been noticed by Evangeline, who merely slyly grinned. Quest of Membership A few hours later, Asuna met up with Ayaka to receive the info about [[Nagi Springfield|The Thousand Master]] she had asked for. He had indeed gone missing ten years ago - in '''''Istanbul''''', not in the Magic World as Asuna first had thought. Ayaka then breifly lapsed into one of her many Negi-induced crazes. All of a sudden [[Makie Sasaki|Makie]] and the Narutaki twins come rushing in yelling at Asuna. After a brief explanation to Ayaka (with a lot of misconceptions involved), a (rather weak) defence from Asuna and a futile attempt by Ayaka to take back the folder with info from Asuna, she ordered the trio to apprehend the "Vile Woman". Makie tried to trap Asuna with her ribbon, but Asuna easily escaped with [[Magic#Shund.C5.8D|Shundō]], landing behind her. They all tried to jump at her, but she easily avoided capture. Asuna apologized to the dazzled foursome and escaped. That's when Evangeline made her move. She explained to her classmates that it was true that you couln't follow on the lodging trip without that special training, but she wanted to give them a chance to try themselves out too. Just then, [[Yuna Akashi]], [[Akira Okouchi]] and [[Ako Izumi]] walked into the room, wondering what all the commotion was for. Evangeline shows them a small badge, shaped like a wing, and explains that if they can retrieve one of these badges by force from one of the members that are currently headed to the summer festival, they will be accepted as new members. Together with Makie, Yuna's group set out to find their targets. Yuna spotted that Kū indeed had the white badge, but she soon realized that she would be a little out of her league. They then thought of Konoka, but also remembered Setsuna guarding her. Just then, Nodoka and Yue appeared down the street. Meanwhile, Chachamaru had just finished with her task of giving out the badges, informing Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna that Evangeline had changed the club's name to "Ala Alba". Konoka initially thought the badges were cute, but quickly changed opinion to scary as she found out that if the badge is lost, so is your membership in the club. After stalking Nodoka and Yue around for some time, Yuna moved in. Donning a guise as a "Badge hermit" (With a bear mask) she went up and asked for their badges. However, Yue instantly saw through her disguise, as Yuna's trademark ponytail was rather visible on the side of the mask. Makie subdued Yuna and (together with Ako) tried themselves to procure the badges. Yue then grew suspicious about what was going on, and openly asked Yuna to explain all of it. Yuna simply commanded her accomplices to seize their prey. As she got ready to procure the prize, Yue showed how far she had come in her studies of magic, blinding their adversaries with a burst of light from her wand. She then grabbed an also blinded Nodoka by the hand and ran for it. Having kept a few of the guns used in the closing event of the Mahora Festival, Yuna fired upon the fleeing pair, as Makie threw her ribbon. Yue again showed profience and used [[Limes Aeriales]] to make both projectiles harmlessly bounce off. She then used a wind spell to distract the group as she fled with Nodoka in tow. She then explained to her friend what was going on (she correctly deduced that Evangeline had rigged the whole thing as a final test of sorts). She then asked Nodoka to use her artifact so that they could evade their pursuers. Elsewhere, Kaede was touring the festival with the Narutaki twins, unaware of the "danger" she's in. The twins try to grab her badge, but Kaede uses shundōprobably, seeing as the twins lie on the ground while she's a few metre's away to escape. After a battle between Asuna and Ayaka is the outcome decided in which Asuna won highly against her fellow classmate. After the fatal lose decided Ayaka that she'll just "go by plane" after them. Arriving of the Childhood Friend Soon after Ayaka announced her plan the Negis class mets Negis classmate and childhood friend, [[Anya Cocolova|Anastasia 'Anya' Yurievna Cocolova]]. Anya states immidetly that she is disappointed and angry at Negi, that he didnt come home immidetly as the holidays started. Haruna pointed out, as they spyed on the talk between Anya and Negi, that their teacher has a wall arround his heart when it comes to the Class 3-A inform of the "informal speech". This statment leads once again to a chaotic night. Ala Alba then mets up once again at Evengline resort, where Anya cant believe her eyes and calls them a group of "super humans". Yue explains that it comes all from their teacher. Anya asked disbelieving who would that teacher be while Yue answeres with dreadful voice, Evangeline A.K. McDowell. Even more disbelieven asked Anya again while Yue counted the nicknames which Evangeline carries as the person in question self appeared, in her adult form, and asked "What shall i do with you, Anya Cocolova?", freaking the young girl even more out. Nodoka and Yue finally calmed Anya and explained to her that Evangeline got sealed onto the Mahora complex and cant use magic to that degree even more as she used to be. Angry about the fact, that Nagi is always ahead of her get the young girl even more frustared, while Yue and Nadoka decided not to lie to her anymore. With a "Goodbye" rushed then Anya towards the exit of the resort, leaving Kotarou and Negi confussed in the corridor. Negi finally catched up with Anya but resives immidetly a hit from the girl with the question, if Negi forgot about that what happened to their village. Negi calms Anya down by explaining why and for what he trains for. After long discussion decides Anya that she will join Negis group and with that the travel to the Magical World. Last Preparations After a few weeks of more training in Evangeline's resort is the group finally ready to leave for the Magical World. Evangline tests a last time the skills of Asuna while Chisame herself talked with Negi alone. Chisame asked Negi if it is realy such important to him to go such far, only to find his father. A deep serious answer ends the converstion between the two and the group gets ready to leave. Waiting at the airport for their flight, the group noticed that Chisame is missing. They are unsure if she would come and join, by knowing her disliking of the things. For everyone surprise, appears Chisame short before the plane leaves the port, by making with Negi a promise, that he will come whenever she would be in trouble. Ala Alba finally arrives London to meet up with [[Characters#Donet McGuiness|Donet McGuiness]], who will lead the group to the Magical World. But Donet isn't the only person they met. They run as well in Ayaka and her group, who followed them. With the new constinlation the group sets off to Wales where the met finally [[Nekane Springfield|Negi's sister]]. Negi then shows everyone around and recalls past memories. As he and the rest of Ala Alba gather their things and sneak off later that night they head towards to gate port and are being guided by Donet Mcguiness. And secretly followed by Yuna, Makie, Akira, Ako, and Natsumi. As they get closer to the gate port both Negi and Setsuna sense something faintly but can't come to what it is that they may or may not be sensing and dismiss it. Negi asks Donet what are the chances of them being followed but she deems it impossible. Unknown to Negi and Setsuna what they are sense just barely is the presense of Fate and his comrades who are also heading to the magical world. Arriving in the Magical World Ala Alba enters through the gate port and finally arrive within the magical world. Amazed at the world that they are now (with the slight expection of chisame) in and split up to view the magical world why negi takes care of the rest of the procedures. Negi and Setsuna still faintly sense something but can recall what even though they note that it feels fimilar. Donet arrives and alerts negi that a few of his students have followed them. As negi and setsuna see Yuna, Ako, Maike, Akira and Natsumi and look at them shocked as they asked what's going on. Negi is finally able to comfirm what he has been sensing, [[Fate Averruncus]] and quickly alerts the sequirty at the gate port and commands them on what to do, but Fate quickly sends a stone spear at Negi resulting in a fatal wound. The Members of Ala Alba quickly rushed into Negi, and Setsuna told them to bring Konoka there, but Konoka told her that she gave her Pactio card to her. Setsuna then realized that all their weapons are inside the box. and Konoka told them that she can't heal Negi after 3 minutes. The Guardsman told them that reinforcements will come, but them he was strucked bt lightning. Fate then greeted the members and insulted Negi to be in such a state after just one attack. Setsuna, Kaede and Kotarou fought them, but was quickly defeated. Asuna then asked Fate if he were following them, but Fate told her that it was a complete coincidence and that their academy has extreme care in supervising their safety and information, and that even he didn't know that they were coming, then told them that their objective is unrelated to them, and now that they have been noticed, he won't allow any back-ups to come and that no one will save them. Fate told Negi that his comrades are garbage to him and he cannot find any reason to erase them, but he doesn't have a reason not to, he suggests using '''Eternal Petrification''' to have them exit from the stage and said that he will start with Setsuna. Negi punched his face before he can cast the spell and told Fate that he will not allow him to hurt his comrades. Fate told him that he'll die and what can he do without his staff and weapons. But Asuna was able to break the box, thanks to her magic-cancelling abilities. Asuna and Konoka quickly activated their artifacts, and Asuna ordered Konoka to heal Negi, and Ku Fei to cover her. But Fate appeared and attacked Konoka, but was blocked by Setsuna in her true from, she told Fate that she will not allow him to hurt Konoka and activated her artifact '''Sica Shishikushiro''', Setsuna managed to get the advantage and sliced Fate, but was an illusion and was about to attack her from behind, but was saved by Ku. Meanwhile, Asuna was attacked by [[Dynamis]] and [[Tsukuyomi]] but was saved by Kotarou. Asuna asked if Kotarou was injured, and he replied it was bad, then asked about Negi's condition. Kaede attacked Fate and said that thet totally got her. Konoka was able to heal Negi and told him it's alright. As Ala Alba prepared for their counter-attack, Fate takes back calling them garbage and that it was fun and he'll be serious next time. Negi asked who he is, but Fate told him that time is up. Negi asked Fate on what their plan and that he will stop them, but tFate punched him in the face and told Negi that he can't do anything is his state, and told him it's late, and they've accomplished their objective and the activates the spell '''Stone Pillar of Hades'''. Negi protected Makie and the others who have followed from a falling pillar, and apologized for involving them. Asuna destroyed another pillar that was about to fall on Yuuna. Because of the damage, the gate will activate "Forced Transmission" that will scatter the group throughout Mundus Magicus. Fate then told Negi that their reality after this will be his gift to him. Chamo realized that Forced Transmission is activated and the gate between the two worlds has been. Negi told all of them to hold hand as a giant explosion took place. Asuna tried to grab Negi's hand but was unable to. Thus beginning the nightmare of Ala Alba. The Splitting Negi then had a nightmare about his friends being turned into stone by Fate. Fate then told him that even though he's weak, he still involved unrelated people, and didn't just stayed and be happy in his school, and asked him to why did he come to Mundus Magicus, simultanoesly destroying Asuna's statue. After that, Negi awoke in a jungle with a towel on his forehead, and wondered why he is in such a place. He noticed [[Chachamaru Karakuri|Chachamaru]] bathing, and she quickly noticed him and ran into him. Chachamaru asked if Negi is okay and he still shouldn't get up and told him that he has a fever after feeling his forehead. Negi, embarrased, asked her to put on some clothes, and she asked why, which made Negi flustered. Chachamaru told him that he should worry about himself, and even though a Complete Recovery was casted on him, he should still rest. Negi then remembered the incident in the Gateport, and tried to summon his partners but was unable to, he tried telepathy but still no response. Chachamaru explained that the area has a lot of Jamming Rocks in the area. And the range is only 5-10 kilometers, and it's impossible to summon any further than that. Negi quickly run off but Chachamaru told him to stop moving, or atleast let her wipe of his sweat. Negi told Chachamaru that if they can get over the crage, they'll be above tree-line. After reaching the top, they could only see jungle up to the horizon. Negi asked Chachamaru on how far they were sent and how were they separated with the others. Chachamaru explained that the area is Tropical, and Megalomesembria was in a temperate area, and about 1000 kilometers. She further explained the the badge [[Evangeline A.K. McDowell|Evangeline]] gave them has the ability to detect others because it's a fusion of magic and science. Chachamaru then identified the locations of other the other badges, but she cannot detect some, then concluded that some of the other's badges are not within the 900km range. Negi realized that this was Fate's gift to him. Chachamaru told Negi that he will get out the world map, and told him the search was about 1/3 of Earth, but Mundus Magicus was still large, and in order for them to return to Mahora Academy safely they must find all of their missing comrades. '''Negi and Chachamaru''' Chachamaru remembers her talk with her master, and she discovers Chachamaru's crush on Negi, and Eva told her protect Negi, though she added that she'll protect him anyways. Negi then talked to her, which snapped her, and told her that he figured out were they are. While Chachamaru said she had failed, and they have fallen into a troublesome situation. They discussed about their current location and that they are about 10,000km from Megalomesembria. While discussing, a wild flying dragon flew by, and Chachamaru stated that this is no ordinary jungle, and that moving tonight will be dangerous. By morning, Negi and Chachamaru searching the jungle. And at the beach, Negi commented that the Magics World's sky and lakes are beautiful and said if they weren't in such a situation, they would have camp here. Chachamaru said they should camp and rest, but Negi disagrees, Chachamaru said that he shouldn't be impatient. Negi agrees, but only for 15 minutes. And then, a Wild Tiger Dragon appeared, Negi tried to fight it, but was too tired to. Chachamaru takes over, and told the creature that she won't forgive it if it hurts Negi, then began battling the beast. After a while, Negi woke up in Chachamaru's lap, and asked her about the monster, Chachamaru was able to drove it off but broke down because of enerygy loss. And told Negi that someone has to wind her everyday, though Chachamaru doesn't want to, Negi insisted that he let her wind her, and she told her she would "screw" her until she's feeling good. After wind-up, she ask's in her mind if this is alright. Negi then thanked Chachamaru, that things would have been serious without her, and told her that he's just a child that couldn't do anything. Chachamaru walks up to Negi and held his hand and told him it's alright and that they will find their comrades without fail. Negi then told her that starting tomorrow he will always wind her up. '''Chisame Hasegawa''' Chisame, who was writing a post about being abducted in and now ended up in a jungle, and even post pictures of it. Then one of her sprites told her that electronic magtenic waves won't reach in the other world. She reply that she knows that, but she would go insane if she doesn't do that. She then recalls the incident at the Gateport, that Chachamaru saved Negi while she(Chachamaru) accidently releases her, and apologizes to her and that she will save her. The sprites then told her that the nearest Human Habitation is about 310km, and that now is a good time to rest. At morning, after 8 hours of walking, she was agitated that she found out that she only walked for about 16km. And she regrets coming to the Magic World, and Negi was unable to protect her, even though he promised. The sprites then loses power, and cannot maintain their existence in the outside world without electronic devices. Konya negi created a line which is the direction of the town, but Chisame said that she can't use it. As night comes, Chisame told to herself that she will tease Negi when she saw him again, but then, an Octopus appears which captured her, and burns her clothes, Chisame said that on top of her life being in danger, she in danger of perversion, as she soon realizes that if she would die and nobody will know, and said that's too harsh. Not wanting to die yet, She calls Negi to save her and, fortunately, Negi and Chachamaru appeared and was able to drive off the Octopus, she cried, and started hitting Negi and said he was late. After calming down, she asked Chachamaru if they made out during the time they were alone, which made Chachamaru blush. '''Negi, Chachamaru, Chisame and Kotarou''' After Negi and Chachamaru saved Chisame, she abruptly accuses Negi because of the incident. Negi, feeling responsible and guilty, fainted due to his fever. Chachamaru identified Negi's fever to be 40.6 degrees. Chisame and Chachamaru both took care of Negi, changing his clothes, wiping his sweat, etc. Chachamaru later felt sad because she feels that she can't do anything for Negi, then a voice called out to her. When Chisame was about to wipe Negi his sweat, he suddenly woke up. Negi apologizes because of the incident, but Chisame also apologized, and said that she was too hard on him. But Negi, who was training very hard to prepare for Fate still felt responsible and wanted power, and they must save the nearest member. [[Kotarou Inugami|Kotarou]] suddenly appears and was revealed to be the the member closest to them. He then taunts Negi and they fought afterwards. After the fight, Negi realizes that his fever is gone. Kotarou explained that [[Konoka Konoe|Konaka's]] magic powe were to great, and because of that, caused the fever. And the only option was to release the magic power. Kotarou also told Negi something that Asuna has and that he doesn't, which is ''Idiocy.'' '''Ako Izumi, Akira Okouchi and Natsumi Murakami''' It is revealed that these three ended up in the dessert after the incident, and Ako became ill, but a person paid 1,000,000 drachma for an elixir which can cure Ako, in exchange that the three of them became their slaves. '''Kazumi Asakura and Sayo Aisaka''' These two appeared as Negi and Co. was going to take The Three Slaves by force, and was the member that lost her Ala Alba badge. The Plan of Reunion Training under a Legend After getting attack by a certain gladiator Negi decides to train under a 'member' of the Ala Rubra. Fate reappears Legend VS Reborn Hero (Rakan VS Negi battle) The Ball Ala Alba VS Cosmo Entelecheia 1 Negi's Problem Ala Alba VS Cosmo Entelecheia 2 =